1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device in which a magnetic tunnel junction structure is interposed between a lower electrode and an upper electrode, and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, such as magnetic memory devices, include magnetic tunnel junction structures. The magnetic tunnel junction structure may include a fixed magnetic pattern, a tunnel barrier pattern, and a free magnetic pattern which are stacked in a vertical direction. The magnetic tunnel junction structure may be formed by a physical etching process, e.g., an ion beam etch (IBE) process.